rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crafting Stations (Pocket Mortys)
Crafting Stations are spread throughout Pocket Mortys and will allow you to combine two or three items together to form better items. Several crafting stations can be found in the central hub, but you find a few in randomized dungeons. Since there is a cap to how many of each item you can carry with you, it's good to save materials for crafting in a middle of a dungeon if you so happen to need more healing serums. Many of the recipes below require items made from other recipes. There are currently 34 recipes in total that you can unlock over the course of the game, but that can take a lot of time just flipping through the slow menus to figure out what each of them are. Base Items Base Items (can't be crafted through recipes, ingredients found mainly in dungeons) Circuit Board, Tin Can, Cable, Fleeb, Bacteria Cell, Turbulent Juice Tube, Attack Mega Seed, Defense Mega Seed, Speed Mega Seed MOST OF THIS LIST IS CORRECT BUT SOME OF THE RECIPES HAVE BEEN REPEATED INSTEAD OF THE RECIPES THAT ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE! Recipes # Morty Manipulator Chip (Captures a wild Morty with low health) = Supercharged Battery + Circuit Board + Tin Can # Serum (Heals 20 HP) = Battery + Fleeb # Great Serum (Heals 50 HP) = Battery + Purified Fleeb # Sensational Serum (Heals 200 HP) = Supercharged Battery + Serum # Pure Serum (Heals all HP) = Supercharged Battery + Great Serum # Halzinger (Restores a dazed Morty to 50% HP) = Battery + Fleeb + Bacteria Cell # Pure Halzinger (Restores a dazed Morty to 100% HP) = Battery + Purified Fleeb + Mutant Bacteria Cell # Poison Cure (Cures a poisoned Morty) = Tin Can + Bacteria Cell + Dark Energy Ball # Paralyze Cure (Cures a paralysed Morty) = Dark Energy Ball + Tin Can + Turbulent Juice # Pure Curum (Heals all HP and cures all ailments) = Purified Fleeb + Supercharged Battery + Mutant Bacteria Cell # Plutonic Rock (Adds 50% of AP to all attacks) = Battery + Bacteria Cell # Pure Plutonic Rock (Restores full AP to all attacks) = Battery + Mutant Bacteria Cell # Courier Flap (Takes you back to the Citadel) = Battery + Motherboard + Mutant Bacteria Cell # Level Up Mega Seed (Increases a Morty's level by one) = Attack Mega Seed + Defense Mega Seed + Speed Mega Seed # Battery (You can never have enough of these) = Tin Can + Cable + Fleeb # Supercharged Battery (Like a regular battery, but superer) = Battery + Turbulent Juice Tube # Microverse Battery (A box of slavery, with extra steps) = Supercharged Battery + Motherboard + Dark Matter Ball # Purified Fleeb (A Fleeb, purified to its most potent form) = Fleeb + Turbulent Juice Tube # Mutant Bacteria Cell (A smarter Bacteria) = Bacteria Cell + Turbulent Juice Tube # Dark Energy Ball (Repels matter with a dark force) = Fleeb + Bacteria Cell # Dark Matter Ball (Emits a strong gravitational pull) = Dark Energy Ball + Turbulent Juice Tube # Motherboard (An ideal base for complex electronics) = Battery (not supercharged) + Circuit Board + Cable # Dog Collar (Not just for dogs) = Cable + Tin Can # Love Potion (Move things on from the friend zone) = Purified Fleeb + Mutant Bacteria Cell # Robot (Can be programmed for good or bad) = Supercharged Battery + Motherboard # Butter Robot (Why reach for the butter yourself?) = Robot + Tin Can # Gwendolyn Doll (Will keep you company, always.) = Robot + Love Potion # Time Crystal (Splits time into multiple zones) = Purified Fleeb + Dark Energy Ball # Time Stabilizing Collar (Merge multiple time zones) = Time Crystal + Dog Collar # Interdimensional Cable Box (Watch TV from any dimension) = Supercharged Battery + Motherboard + Time Crystal # Neutrino Bomb (Kills all living things (stand back)) = Supercharged Battery + Motherboard + Dark Energy Ball # Interdimensional Goggles (See through the eyes of another you) = Supercharged Battery + Time Crystal + Tin Can # IQ Enhancing Helmet (Boosts the wearer's IQ considerably) = Supercharged Battery + Motherboard + Turbulent Tube Juice # Roy VR Headset (How far can you take Rocket Roy?) = Interdimensional Goggles + IQ Enhancing Helmet Site navigation Category:Pocket Mortys